El camino hacia la oscuridad
by ravenandrea
Summary: Este fic no tiene parejas solo unos cuantos pensamientos, es como mi vida escrita en un fic, hay mucha triteza en mi vida, pero yo no senti que en el fic hubiera algo de sufrimiento solo un toque de drama, no se que piensen ustedes...


**¿que nos impulsa a ser crueles aunque se sienta sufrimiento y a la vez se sienta una gran alegría? A algunas personas nos encanta ver la muerte aunque otras lo miren con miedo...**

**¿por qué nos gusta el vació aunque si caemos se acaba todo¿cuál es el motivo de traicionar y ser fríos cuando nadie nos impulse a serlo mas que nosotros mismos?**

** Cáp. 1 :El primer paso**

Estoy sentada junto a una lapida mirando la oscuridad de la noche... escuchando el canto de los lobos hacia la luna, para mi la tristeza es alegría, el odio se un sentimiento inevitable, sufrir es algo muy agradable...

Empiezo a caminar por todo el cementerio, sigo mirando el cielo¿por qué este lugar es tan relajante¿por qué vengo aquí todas las noches, solo por que quiero... este lugar me gusta podría estar aquí siempre, este lugar tan calado tan solo , pero debe amanecer tarde o temprano, además soy una heroína.

No puedo comportarme así, no debo ser tan fría... los titanes me tendrán miedo, jmmm ya me tienen miedo eso no es pretexto, hay cosas que uno mismo no puede responder soy totalmente diferente a cualquier chica soy el inverso de starfire... después de todo soy la hija de un demonio y creo que hasta me siento orgullosa de eso.

Sigo caminando solo falta una hora para que amanezca, debo volver a la torre titán...

Ya llegue, muestro una pequeña sonrisa a todos los titanes... creo que estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera llegando a esas horas, deberían acostumbrarse a esto, por que lo haré todas las noches, subo mi capucha y me dirijo a la habitación prohibida.

Los titanes me tienen sospecha y miedo, es normal su único trabajo es no entra a mi habitación y dejarme tranquila... me gustaría ser una criminal algunas veces, siento que me desesperan, por que nadie me comprende, yo soy la única causante de que nadie lo haga y se siente una gran dolor pero a la vez me gusta siempre tratan de hablar conmigo o de que sea una chica normal pero deberían convencerse a si mismos de que soy diferente a todos...

Antes chico bestia era mi obsesión aunque yo no lo demostraba pero cuando llego terra no cambie absolutamente en nada... yo no tengo sentimientos ni sueños, cada vez que los tengo se derrumban por una razón, no debo confiar en nadie ni nadie confiar en mi, soy mitad demonio y me gusta serlo no me importa que algunas veces sufra ...

Salgo de mi habitación, no dormí en toda la noche y llegue al amanecer , no tengo cansancio ni me siento mal ,chico bestia me pregunta que fue lo que paso en la noche realmente soy muy fría y lo ignoro, el me vuelve a preguntar y me exaspero y le respondo que no le interesa de una manera cruel, el se vuelve un cachorrito y se va de ahí mirándome con odio e igual tristeza como si no me conociera, que acaso no soy igual que antes?

La alarma empieza a sonar es gizmo, jinz y mamoth están robando joyas (N/A : k poco original soy) llegamos a la joyería yo, en lugar de atacar veo a los chicos moverse, como nos están venciendo... pero de alguna manera lo que nuestros contrincantes hacen me llama la atención... yo no eh movido un dedo para ayudar a los titanes, ellos no notan eso solo robin y me ordena que ataque, lo ignoro.

Ahora

De repente no se lo que pasa, empiezo a atacar a los titanes sin que yo lo desee, chico bestia me dice que reaccione pero yo estoy obsesionada, no puedo concentrarme, mamoth me sonríe y jinz me dice que sabia que algún día seria inteligente y traicionaría a los titanes... haría esto, yo estoy confundida .. que acabo de hacer sin que yo quisiera, robin me dice que como es posible que yo lo hiciera así nada mas, por que nadie me obligo a hacerlo...

Escapo con los hive, ninguno de los titanes podría creer lo que yo hice sin motivos según ellos y según yo, ni siquiera se lo que acabo de hacer, otra ves, ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice quiero volver con los titanes pero no puedo! Los eh traicionado, pero esto se siente bien, los deje a todos casi muertos...

**Aquí se termina el capi, es muy corto, demasiado sufrimiento pero es como el reflejo de mi vida y mis pensamientos, mi mundo interno es muy cruel , no creo continuarlo a menos que les guste demasiado el dolor aunque sea muy OCC, raven jamás estaría agradecida de ser mitad demonio pero si yo lo fuera, lo estaria, pensaran que estoy loca pero es mi forma de pensar..**


End file.
